smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Smurf (Hero Stories)
"I am Papa Smurf, it's smurfy to meet you." Jonathan "Papa" Smurf is one of the main characters that appear in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is the leader of the Smurf Village and has been for many years, he is also a master sorcerer who uses his magical abilities to create different kinds of potions to keep Gargamel at bay whenever he and Azrael find the village. During his early life, he adopted 97 Smurflings and raised them as his own. From time to time, he has lost his patience with them, but even with all the trouble they can get into, he continues to love them unconditionally and is proud to watch their growth. When Hero gained his powers as a Smurfling, he had no choice but to exile him from the village in order to protect the other Smurflings, since Hero had nearly killed Jokey and he would not allow him to return until he was fully capable of controlling his powers. Of course, he hated having to exile one of his little Smurflings, but had no choice but to do so. He continued to raise the other Smurflings until they became independent adult Smurfs. One day, one of his little Smurfs was captured by the evil wizard, Gargamel, who was planning on creating the Philosopher's Stone that turns base metals into gold, but one of the ingredients needed was a Smurf. When Gargamel captured a Smurf for the formula, he led the others to rescue the kidnapped Smurf and soon they were all captured, bar two. Soon the Smurf he had exiled years ago returned to rescue them. A few months after the rescue, he meets the first female Smurf, Smurfette, who was originally a raven-haired harlot created by Gargamel to lure all the Smurfs to him. But he soon performed a magical spell on her when she told the Smurfs who created her. After this, she became the object of love and affection for the entire village. He then has another daughter, named Wonder, who was created when Hero used the Mirror of Opposition to create her. Like Smurfette, they share a father/daughter type of relationship. 5 years later, he united Hero and Wonder as husband and wife. During the first day of Spring one year, he and the rest of his little Smurfs had an amorous interest in Smurfette, they all soon began to ask for her hand in marriage, Papa Smurf also had a small interest in Wonder, but later when Smurfette admitted she was too young for marriage and loved her fellow Smurfs equally and Wonder admitting that she could only love him as a father, he stopped going after them. Over the years, they have grown to share a father/daughter type of relationship. 5 years after the wedding, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. He had originally chosen Brainy, along with Hefty, Fergus, Hawkeye, Hero and Smurfette to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Brainy, Hefty and Fergus. He then became a grandfather when the baby Smurf, later known as Oracle arrived in the village and warmed the hearts of every Smurf, including Grouchy. And again many years later to the baby Smurf named Saviour. Many years later, He, along with the rest of his little Smurfs use the Mirror of Opposition to create female counterparts for themselves. It was several years after their creation, that Mother Smurfette began to hint to him that she wanted to have a child with him, but he felt unsure that Mother Nature's blessing would even work due to their physical ages. Sometime later, he and Mother Smurfette finally got married with only a simple ceremony to celebrate their union, with Abloec as the minister. Papa Smurf later passed away during the Year Of Death shortly after the passing of Hero, he lived to the age of 1111 years old. Personality His personality is very similar to that of his cartoon show counterpart, but he does sometimes have issues with Lazy's constant sleeping, Jokey's surprises, Brainy's endless talking or Clumsy's klutziness, but despite these he does loves his little Smurfs very much to the point of even helping Hero protect them from beings that intend to cause harm. Role in the Village He is the Smurf Village leader and a master sorcerer who uses his magical abilities to protect his little Smurfs. He was also given the role of minister for Hero's two weddings. Relationships *'Hero' is one of his many adopted sons, during his years as a young Smurfling, Papa Smurf had no choice but to exile him from the village, due to him gaining new powers and almost killing Jokey. *'Mother Smurfette' is his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, whom he fell in love with, and later married. *'Smurfette' is considered his daughter and is treated the same way as one. *'Wonder' is also considered his daughter and is treated the same way as one. *'Sassette' is also treated as a daughter. *'Brainy' is his lab assistant who always tries to do his best to help him, even though it gets on his nerves. *'Oracle Smurf' is treated like a grandson. *'"His Little Smurfs"' are considered his children and are treated as such. *'Sir Johan' and Peewit are also good friends of Papa Smurf. Their first encounter was 4 years before Hero came home, helping them track down a thief who'd stolen their magic flute. *'Grandpa Smurf' is his adopted father who gives advice whenever Papa Smurf needs it from an older Smurf with more experience in the world beyond the Smurf Forest. *'Nanny' is his adopted mother who appeared during the time he was just a young Smurfling, she was saved by Grandpa Smurf who performed the True Blue Spell on her when she began to melt back into blue clay. Appearance He wears a red Smurf hat and pants in pretty much every story he appears in, he also has a beard which shows how much older he is compared to his little Smurfs. He wears a special white gown with a purple sash at both of Hero's weddings. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Jack Angel, who voiced the character in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, The Smurfs' 2: The Video Game'' by Ubisoft and in The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow. Another suitable candidate would be Peter Renaday, who was known as the voice of Master Splinter from the 1987 cartoon show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the voice of Adam Fenix in the Xbox 360 video game, Gears Of War 3. Trivia *His wedding outfit is a reference to the same outfit he wore in "Smurfily Ever After". *Credit goes to Vic George for use of the profile images. *His official birth name of '''Jonathan is A Heroic Smurf's tribute to the late Jonathan Winters, who voiced the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie and its 2013 sequel. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Bearded characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Sorcerers Category:Fathers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Leaders Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters